Time Traveller
by Classic Smallville
Summary: After an accident involving kryptonite a student gains the ability to propel herself, and anyone she’s touching, through time. But when she propels herself and Clark through time she gets the shock of a lifetime, they both do. Slightly Clana. R&R.
1. The Clock

Title: Time Traveller.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing of Smallville…-le sigh-

Spoilers: I must assume everyone's seen past Season 2 so; therefore, there are none…at the moment.

Setting: Post "Rosetta", pre "Visitor" – adding my own episodes, yayness.

Summary: After an accident involving kryptonite a student gains the ability to propel herself, and anyone she's touching, through time. But when she propels herself and Clark through time she gets the shock of a lifetime, they both do.

_A/N: This is my first Smallville fanfic – everyone go YAY! – and hopefully one of many. I want to try and stick relatively close to the true storyline of Superman so therefore the only people who will know Clark's secret are himself, Pete and his parents. Until such a time as I feel ready to have Chloe knowing. I cannot possibly stress enough how much it means to me that everyone reviews so when you're finished reading, please, **please** leave a review! It doesn't take that long honestly. Constructive criticism is welcome! _

----------------------------

**Chapter One – The Clock**

She couldn't understand why anyone would want to live somewhere like here, in what had to be the smallest most boring town in Kansas. There were no bright lights here, no clubs, the only bars were biker bars, in fact the only place of the slightest interest that stayed open past ten was the local coffeehouse, the Talon.

Kyra blew out a breath of irritation as she sat on the window seat of the apartment that was situated over her sister's new shop. Looking out she gazed down at the desolate main street of Smallville. There were a few people still out, mostly teens coming and going from the Talon. It was around a quarter past ten and she was considering hauling her sister out for a coffee and a serious chat about what the hell they were doing here, but she knew that Kayla was way to absorbed in unpacking the shop and getting it ready before they opened shop tomorrow. So coffee was out of the question.

Turning away from the window Kyra moved an empty box out of her way with her foot and moved onto the next one, about to open it she stopped suddenly and hauled it up next to her on the window seat, staring at the box's label; "Photo albums". This was the part she was afraid of; it wasn't moving that scared her, unpacking, starting at a new school, being surrounded by strange people, it was finding and unpacking the old photo albums. It was still to soon, it was true that she may have been adopted but Kyra loved her family with all her heart and to have half of that family suddenly ripped away from her was…to painful to even begin to comprehend.

She remembered it like it was yesterday, the pain, the heartache, and the constant hope that they were about to walk through that door. It had happened almost a year and a half ago, the day her parents had died…stopping herself before she relapsed into the memories, the pain already starting to swell in her chest, Kyra picked up the box and hid it in the back of one of the closets. Closing the door she leaned her head against it and forced back the tears that welled up in her eyes.

"Someone looks like they could use a coffee," a voice stated from behind Kyra, spinning around she found herself facing Kayla who held out a to-go coffee cup to her. Taking it gratefully Kyra went back to her place on the window seat and sat down, staring out the window and sipping her coffee absentmindedly.

"It's not your fault you know." Kayla said, having followed Kyra back into the lounge room.

"Isn't it?" Kyra said quietly, knowing exactly what Kayla was talking about even though they hardly ever talked about it.

"You weren't driving the other car, Kyra."

"No, but I was in the car with mum and dad, and I lived. How did I live, Kayla?"

"What do you mean?"

"They died instantly, and I lived. It should have been me, if it was me maybe they would be here now."

"Don't-."

"Don't what? Don't what, huh? Don't beat myself up for killing them? I've already done enough of that, no I haven't!" Kyra started to shout, she didn't mean to get so angry but she had made up her mind. If she hadn't insisted on going to pick up Dante from the bus station, they would never have gotten in the car. It was her fault, she knew it.

"Kyra, your just upset. It was just their time…I know they wouldn't want you to blame yourself, would they?"

"I- that's not the point…" Kyra said quietly, knowing she was beaten. No they wouldn't want her to be this way, she knew that. The endless dreams had told her. "I'm going to bed." She stated curtly, getting up and placing the still half-full coffee cup on a box before disappearing into the next room.

Sighing Kayla picked up the coffee cup and took both of them downstairs, if she was going to get this shop ready for open tomorrow she was going to need a lot of coffee.

----------------------------

"Kyra! Didn't I tell you to get up ten minutes ago? I need your help dragging some stuff up from the basement, especially this clock I got just before we left Metropolis. It's massive and I can't move it on my own so hurry up and get up!" Kayla exclaimed ripping the blankets of Kyra's bed and tearing the curtains open. Turning back to her sister she noticed Kyra was still stubbornly unmoveable, she rolled her eyes and stalked out of the room, heading for the stairs.

Kyra moaned and rolled over, squinting at her alarm clock. Groaning at the sight of a large illuminated 8:00 she rolled over again and this time almost fell out of bed. Ok, there it was, her wake up call. Squealing and flinging her arms forward to brace her fall she stopped herself just in time. Sitting up she pushed her hair away from her face and got up, noticing the noise coming from outside she went to the window and stared out at main street Smallville. Needless to say she was almost surprised at the amount of people out there, it had to be most of the townsfolk…at eight o'clock! A.m.! On a Sunday morning!

Thinking the people of this place were nuts Kyra grabbed a pair of jeans and her plainest shirt, she wanted to melt into the crowd, not stand out. Heading for the bathroom and a hot shower she didn't even hear the bell jingle from below.

----------------------------

Nearly Two hours later Kyra found herself helping Kayla haul boxes up from the basement. It wasn't that she was slow, or take ages to get ready it was just that Kayla wasn't kidding when she said the grandfather clock was heavy. It had taken them the better part of half an hour to pull the thing up the basement steps and a further ten minutes just trying to get it out to the front of the shop.

Kayla put one of the boxes down on a tabletop and tried to catch her breath again. She wiped a hand across her forehead and tightened the haphazard ponytail she had her hair up in.

"You know, this woman came in this morning, just to welcome us to Smallville. But anyway she had her son with her and you would not _believe_ how much he looked like you. Same blue eyes, except his hair wasn't brunette like yours, it was black…but seriously, those eyes…" Kayla commented, coming in from outback and looking over at her younger sister who clearly wasn't listening to a word she was saying. Sighing in irritation she walked back out and didn't see Kyra's look as she watched her go.

Kyra's eyes connected with the old grandfather clock as she watched her sister go, perhaps it was a trick of the light but she could have sworn that for a second the leaf pattern down either side of the clock had glowed green. Letting curiosity get the better of her Kyra moved closer to the clock and her eyes went wide as the leaf pattern began to glow again.

Clearly this was no ordinary clock, as it glowed brighter with each step she took. She wanted desperately to move away from it but it was like the clock was drawing her on until she stood right in front of it and its innards, which had been just ordinary wood and clock parts a second ago, glowed green and symbols began to sketch themselves onto the inside. She frowned, not knowing what it meant, but leaned closer trying to see it better.

"Kyra…" A scream tried to escape Kyra's lips but no sound came out as she stared at the symbols. "It is time my daughter…" A gasp escaped her lips this time as the entire clock was engulfed by a blinding light and a single symbol stood out.

"Kyra? What's going on in-." Kayla asked cautiously as she came in from the back to find Kyra standing in front of…god who knows what, as Kyra leaned forward the thing exploded and, for a split second, Kyra was surrounded by a bright green light before it died and she bore the brunt of the explosion for real. Kayla screamed as Kyra was sent flying backwards hitting the floor with a thud, apparently unconscious.

----------------------------

Gasping, Kyra woke up, her eyes flying open to take in her surroundings. The whole room looked like it was made out of icicles so-to-speak. But it was more than that, it was like crystal. The floor was made of octagonal crystals, which she presumed to be quite thick otherwise they would be supporting her weight right now. The walls were criss-crossing crystal cylinders and the ceiling mimicked the floor except that the crystals were all at different heights. Really, it was quite beautiful, but it was like nowhere on earth and certainly not anywhere in Smallville. She sat up from the bench she had been lying on, which had actually been comfortable and warm instead of cold and hard.

Letting her eyes take in her surroundings Kyra got up and immediately looked down at her new attire, it was a pure white dress that fitted perfectly to her curves and flowed freely the further down her body it got. It was beautiful to say the least and was comfortable to boot, the sleeves went all the way down to her wrists, as the hem swept the floor and the neckline left much to the imagination. Because she wouldn't want to show any skin, oh no. That was when she noticed the symbol on the chest of her dress, it was silver an stood out slightly to make it more noticeable, it resembled a diamond shape with an eight in the middle and strange though it was, Kyra couldn't help but feel it looked all to familiar.

Her fingers tracing the shape Kyra wondered over to one of the walls and jumped back in surprise, a squeal escaping her lips, as a large octagon shaped window appeared in the wall. Peering through it Kyra could tell that the sun had just sunk below the horizon and as she looked out over the land she knew she was no longer on earth. "Oh, Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." She murmured to herself staring at the grey land in front of her eyes, it was nothing like the room. Whereas the room was beautiful and warm, the land appeared barren and cold. There were no trees and everywhere large cracks, some the size of canyons, lay in the land.

"Kyra?" Kyra started as a voice sounded behind her and she spun around, afraid of what she might find. But as she laid eyes on the speaker she instantly became calm, because like this place, he seemed familiar to her to even though she had never met him before.

The man, well, boy really – he appeared the same age as her – stepped forward, his bright blue eyes boring into hers. _…she had her son with her and you would not believe how much he looked like you. Same blue eyes, except his hair wasn't brunette like yours, it was black…but seriously, those eyes…_ Kayla's words crept over Kyra as she stared at the boy, was it possible she was dreaming about someone she had never met?

"Kyra, what are you doing here? If my parents catch us here they'll never put me in that spaceship and I'll never get sent to Earth, you know that. Come on, we've gotta get out of here before…" He stopped, his head turned slightly like he was listening. "They're coming…hide!" The boy whispered and pulled her behind a bunch of crystal that was sticking out of the wall, where he drew her to the ground and pulled her closer before holding a finger to his lips and watching the middle of the room.

Kyra wondered what the heck the boy was going on about but turned back to the middle of the room and was surprised to see what could only be explained as a spaceship sitting in the middle of it. "When-?" She began but the stranger put a hand over her mouth momentarily before pulling it away and watching the door now instead.

"Quickly Lara, put Kal-El in the ship, there isn't much time." A man with white hair said hurrying into the room, a young woman following in his footsteps, clinging to a bright red, blue and yellow sheet like her life depended on it. The man was wearing the same clothes as the boy next to Kyra, a fitting white jump suit with a silver diamond, with an eight on the inside, emblazoned upon his chest.

"Jor-El…" The woman, Lara, started but stopped as the man stood in front of one of the walls and began moving crystals around, making the ceiling slide open and the planet's dire situation obvious. The sun hung above the planet, it was a dull red and obviously dying fast. But Kyra took no notice of it as the woman stepped up to the ship and laid the blankets inside, revealing for a split second the tiny hand of a baby.

The older man, Jor-El, stepped up to the ship and after putting an arm around his now sobbing wife, "Goodbye…my son, Kal-El." Jor-El opened his hand and a metal disk flew down into the ship and as the ship began to close Kyra began to get an odd sensation in her chest. Gasping loudly she fell backwards, her eyes sliding closed, before they opened again and she found herself in a hospital room looking up at Kayla.

"Kal-El…" Kyra murmured before she blacked out again.

TBC…

_A/N: I wasn't going to the do the whole "Clark leaving Krypton" thing it just…turned out that way, but I rather like it so, go me! Unfortunately I couldn't remember Jor-El's whole speech and what not, and I watched the Smallville version of Clark's leaving but that didn't suit so I went my own way. But yes…hope you liked! XD Don't forget to leave a review for yours truly, it would be most appreciated. Thanks! _

_Classic Smallville _

**_Superman Returns…And He's Brought Cookies!_ **


	2. Strange Accident

Title: Time Traveller.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Smallville…all three first seasons and soon the fourth!

Spoilers: As far as I'm aware there are none…in this chapter anyway.

Setting: Post "Rosetta", pre "Visitor" – added some of my own episodes.

_A/N: Ha ha, here ya go, another chapter to a story just starting. So as not to be confused about the last chapter I'd just like to clear up a few things; when Kira was apparently witnessing Jor-El and Lara sending Kal-El to earth she was actually there. As I've already explained she has gained the power of time travel and when she was knocked out by the clock exploding she accidentally sent herself back to this point in time, which, if you'll let me continue, you will find out the reason for later on. Also, I know this is going to sound very confusing, but yes, that **was** Clark – they boy she was with in the dream – as I said before you will find out how later on…as for right now enjoy some Clana fluff while you can…_

----------------------------

**Chapter Two – Strange Accident**

The Talon had been a relatively popular place since it's opening; well at least to its few loyal customers anyway. It had gotten off to a bumpy start with the obnoxious owner of "The Beanery" trying to play hardball. But it was now a regular haunt for many teenagers and even adults. Its albeit tacky ancient Egypt décor was charming and warmed the place up, making it more welcoming then "The Beanery", thus why the owner was playing hardball and trying to run the place into the ground.

The Talon's manager and part co-owner, Lana Lang, manned her usual station at the front counter and was arranging cakes, slices and biscuits of all kinds around her on the countertop. She looked up to see a certain tall, dark and handsome farm boy walking towards her and looked down again quickly, trying to get her suddenly wildly beating heart into order. Picking up a plate she looked up at him again, giving one of her almost falsely bright smiles.

"Hi Clark, I'll be with you in a second, ok?" She quipped, not waiting for an answer she turned quickly and hurried out back. Putting the empty plate down she brushed a flyaway strand of dark filmy hair out of her face and wondered what she was going to say to Clark. She knew that every time they saw each other it was either extremely awkward and one of them left in an awful hurry or they ended up talking about their relationship, which neither of them liked because it led to questions of his dark secret.

Gathering herself up she pushed back through the back door of the Talon and met Clark's questioning gaze with a warm smile. "Sorry about that, it's actually pretty hectic around here. First time in a long time…Coffee?" She asked, trying to look as calm as possible.

"Uh…yeah, thanks Lana." Clark Kent said, taking a seat on the other side of the counter, and flashing her his famous farm boy smile. She felt her heart flutter at the smile and turned around quickly to the make them both a large latte.

"So, what brings you in here so early in the morning anyway, Clark?" Lana asked brightly, turning around again and leaning against the counter to talk with him.

"Couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd come in and pick up some stuff for mom and dad." Clark said simply enough, oh well, at least he wasn't trying to keep that secret from her to. "So I thought I'd stop in for a coffee before I head home." He continued, yep, definitely the truth there.

"So, business booming again I see?" Clark said looking around at the almost full room.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Which is great because I was sure Lex was going to close us down if we didn't start getting more customers in." Lana said, happy that Clark had picked up on the small talk suggestion and flown with it.

"Lana, money isn't the only thing Lex cares about you know, he's actually a good guy once you get to know him." Clark piped up, immediately defending Lex.

"I know, Clark, I know." Lana sighed turning around again to continue making the latte's.

Clark stared at the back of Lana's head, who would believe that after just two short years they were such good friends. He remembered back to when they were just juniors at Smallville High. He was almost positive Lana Lang didn't even know his name back then, didn't even know he existed, where as he…he had loved her almost everyday since he'd turned five. He'd had been so sure she was the one back then, but now, now he wasn't that sure anymore. He looked down at the counter just before she turned around and looked up again to see her gazing at him questioningly.

"Are you alright, Clark?" She asked, concerned. It's not that he looked sick, just…what was it, worried, upset?

"What?" Clark asked, feigning perplexity.

"You just have that look you get sometimes, I was just wondering what was going through your head…" She said slowly, regretting saying it the second she had. She knew that Clark was going to fob her off, tell her he was fine and that was going to be the end of it. Needless to say she was surprised when he turned around and actually told her _exactly_ what he was thinking.

"Do you ever get that feeling when you know you're supposed to be with someone but you can't figure out how it would ever work?" Clark questioned her, staring up at her like a puppy that had lost its way.

_Yes!_ She screamed inwardly, _that's how I feel everyday with you Clark_. "I don't…" She trailed off and sighed. "Clark, if you know your supposed to be with that person then you'd have to trust that whatever obstacles come your way you can get over them…together." She said staring straight into his baby blues.

The two of them sat like this in silence for a second. "Lana…" Clark began. Should he, shouldn't he. Could she deal with the truth, could she handle it? Pete had, his parents had, so could she…

"Yes, Clark?" She answered quietly, realising this was a pivotal moment in their relationship.

"…What happened to those coffee's?" Clark asked, his resolve breaking and he looked away, shattering the moment into a thousand tiny shards.

Lana sighed inwardly, not exactly surprised that their pivotal moment had come and gone and Clark had yet again failed to go with it. "Clark," she said bringing his face back around to face her with a finger under his chin. "Whatever it is just tell me, I can handle it."

Taking in a breath, Clark's eyes met Lana's again and she held the gaze firmly. "It's nothing, Lana. Really…" Clark murmured, looking around as someone approached them. "Chloe?" He asked, the blonde haired journalist was positively beaming at them; she plonked herself down next to Clark, apparently unawares that she had just broken up a moment between Clark and Lana.

"Hey guys," she breathed. "You will _never_ guess what happened to me on the way over here."

Since their moment was apparently well and truly over Lana turned around again to continue making latte's, making a third as well for Chloe.

"What?" She heard Clark asking Chloe, she could almost here the relief in his voice. Knowing she'd never get the truth out of him now Lana turned around, leaning against the counted again to hear what Chloe had to say.

"Well, I was just headed over from the torch and was passing that new antiques place just down the road from here…do you know it?"

"Yeah, my mom and me went in earlier this morning when we came down to get some stuff for the far-." Clark stopped suddenly and glanced over at Lana, who did a double take and stared at him suspiciously, he was _so_ busted this time. Chloe looked between the two of them, realising something was up but didn't have time for them to bicker. She wanted to take Clark out to the new antiques shop to do some investigating with her.

"Anyway," she started again, butting into the awkward moment again. "There was an accident there, apparently one of the clocks went haywire and just blew up in front of the youngest sisters face…she's alright, though. Thanks for caring, jeez. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to come check out the accident with me, Clark." She said looking over at him; he took that as his que to get away from here and awkward questions from Lana.

"Yeah sure, Chloe. I'll come…uh, Lana, on second thoughts don't worry about those coffee's." He said, Lana looked around at them surprised, having completely forgotten about them.

"No! Let's just have them to go, Clark. I'd kill for a coffee right about now! I've been up since four…" Chloe said as Lana poured the drinks into to go cups and placed them on the counter.

"Why-?" Clark began but Chloe had already grabbed her coffee, said goodbye to Lana and was halfway across the Talon. He looked at Lana apologetically, making a mental note to himself to apologize later, and grabbed his cup before hurrying to catch up with Chloe who was almost out the door.

"Chloe, why are you so-." He began to be once again cut off by Chloe.

"This is total wall of weird stuff, Clark." Chloe gushed, apparently not listening to a word he was saying as they walked off down the sidewalk. "The older sister, Kayla I think it was, told me that when she came into the front room her sister was standing right in front of the clock and then this blinding green light engulfed her sister, but that's not the weirdest part, Kayla said while she was out back she swore she heard someone say her sister's name…but when she came out her sister was alone and the clock was glowing, that's when it exploded."

Clark frowned, "Sounds like a haunting or a really bad prank if you ask me…" He said vaguely, half his mind still on his conversation with Lana.

"Does a ghost burn alien symbols onto little fragments of wood?" Chloe asked, Clark jerked out of his thoughts and looked over at her, she had been watching for his reaction this whole time.

"What?"

"Thought that'd get you interested, take a look at this…" Chloe said handing Clark her digital camera, Clark looked down it and caught his jaw from dropping just in time. "It's the same symbol as the one that was burnt onto your barn, Clark – and some weird looking diamond symbol – but the point is, is that I think it might be those aliens again…" They were both looking at down at the camera now, on it was a picture of a fragment of wood upon which was indeed the same symbol burnt onto the Kent's barn a few weeks ago and the Kryptonian symbol, an eight inside a diamond.

Clark looked up at Chloe to find her watching him closely, waiting for a reaction. "I told you Chloe, it wasn't aliens who put that symbol on my barn, it was pranksters. I didn't see any little green guys outside my house that day, did you?" He said impatiently handing the camera back to her and heading off down the sidewalk again.

"Oh, come on, Clark! You and I both know that pranksters didn't do this – how could they, the shop didn't even open until this morning!" Chloe said hurrying to catch up to him.

"Chloe, just drop it, will you?" Clark half-begged as they came to a stop outside of the antique shop.

TBC…

_A/N: Yay, another chapter finished…it didn't really explain much did it? But it added questions! XD Ok, once again people I'll ask you to **please leave a review **now, anything you have to say is welcome…just not flames. God no. I'd also like to take a moment to thank the two reviewers of my last chapter,_ _cHoCoLaTe-cHiHuAhUa__ and fattywantapoptart, for reviewing at all! Thanks guys! Ciao_

_Classic Smallville_

_**Superman Returns…And He's Brought Cookies!**_


	3. Kryptonite Clock

Title: Time Traveller

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Smallville. I also own Peter Pan, Superman, and Batman. Pfft. Don't be jealous, I'm just luckier than you.

Spoilers: Not in this chapter but their might be a few coming up soon…

Setting: Post "Rosetta", pre "Visitor" – add some of my own episodes. XD.

_A/N: Oh my god, another chapter! And so soon. –Has information overload- But I just couldn't wait, had to keep writing, because I may know in short how the story turns out and roughly how each of the chapters are supposed to go but what I write in them is just as much as surprise to me as it is to you. I mean, really, I'm already stunned at the fact that the stories turning out to be half good! 0.o…_

**_cHoCoLaTe-cHiHuAhUa: _**Naw, thanks, I rather liked the whole Clark/Lana thing also. But their shant be much more of that anymore, being a Clois fan myself…

----------------------------

**Chapter Three – Kryptonite Clock**

Chloe and Clark stood in front of the front window of the shop, the lights were off and the whole area was taped off – like that had ever stopped Chloe – the shop looked relatively abandoned to Clark, seeing no one in sight through the window and, with the help of x-ray vision, only one person upstairs, whom he presumed was the older sister. He looked around to tell Chloe this and found that she was gone; turning around confusedly he wondered where she'd got too. Hearing a tapping on the window behind him he turned slowly to face Chloe who waved her hand at him and beckoned him to join her. He hurriedly stumbled over the tape and opened the door, Chloe was already there and holding the bell to stop it from jingling. So it appeared they were breaking and entering now, Chloe really would do anything for a story…

"You know Chloe," Clark muttered. "This is breaking and entering."

"No…" Chloe whispered back, "It's investigative reporting…Sometimes you have to break a few rules to get what you need." Clark smiled to himself at this as they look around the packed room.

"What exactly are we looking for, Chloe?" Clark asked looking around him and seeing a lot of junk but not a lot of proof of aliens.

"Proof." Chloe stated simply before moving away from him and examining the objects of the store as if she'd just strolled in here to have a look. Clark had no idea what 'proof' was supposed to mean but he moved off in the opposite direction to Chloe, looking for anything that looked like blown-up clock bits or Kryptonian symbols. Suddenly Chloe appeared at his shoulder and tapped, almost giving him a heart attack – seems she could add sneaking up on unexpecting people to the list now.

"Let's take a look out the back," Chloe breathed in his ear and led the way to the back of the store. With every step that they got closer to outback Clark began to get steadily sicker, wondering what kryptonite had to do with this Clark followed Chloe and almost blacked out when the pain reached it's summit suddenly. Nevertheless he tried to stumble away from a glowing green clock stored next to the door to outback.

"Clark?" Chloe squeaked feeling his hand slip out of hers, she turned around to find Clark on the floor obviously in a lot of pain. Looking up she saw the clock but was currently more worried about Clark to examine it; she kneeled down next to Clark and looked down at him again. Her eyes widened when she realised he had blacked out and was hardly breathing. "Clark!" She half shrieked this time; shaking him she felt tears prick her eyes. What was wrong with him? The only time she'd ever seen him like this was when he was sick a few months ago. She stopped herself from remembering that day and tried to shake Clark awake again. "Clark, what's wrong? Talk to me Clark…please!"

She heard feet hurtling down the stairs and a stressed looking young woman suddenly came into sight staring at the girl from this morning and the boy who had come in with his mother.

"What's wrong with him?" Kayla asked, not even noticing the clock that had supposedly blown-up sitting comfortably in it's spot as ever. Chloe shook her head and tried to lift Clark up, she was unsuccessful seen as he had like twice the muscle weight she did, without a word between the girls Kayla picked up his feet and together they managed to drag him out back. Kayla turned and slammed the door shut and Clark's colour picked up slightly, and his eyelids flickered ever so slightly. His breathing also evened out slowly and eventually it appeared that he was just sleeping.

"What the hell was that?" Kayla asked Chloe, staring down at Clark worriedly.

"I'm wondering the same thing. Trust me." Chloe breathed. She almost jumped out of her skin when a disembodied voice called out, "Kal-El…" The two girls whipped around, forcing themselves through the door and staring around them wildly, looking for the voice.

"Kal-El, my son…I am waiting…find her, Kal-El, find her…" The voice boomed again and then dissipated but left both girls staring at the clock, from which the voice had originated. Kayla shrieked and ran up to the clock, facing it completely and looking at the inside but nothing out of the ordinary was inside, it was just an ordinary clock now. Chloe however hadn't moved, the wheels in her mind began to turn quickly. _My son…son…_but, Clark? Was Clark Kal-El, he was the only one capable of being "son" in the store. And find whom? She was so confused, of course she knew Clark was adopted, but that his father was a disembodied voice inside a clock?

"Chloe?" She turned to find Clark leaning weakly against the doorjamb, staring at her oddly. "What happened?"

"You collapsed Clar-." She stared but Kayla started shrieking at the clock behind her.

"What did you do to my sister, huh? What? Open you stupid thing! Leave my sister alone, if you hurt her I swear I'll turn you to matchsticks!" Clark and Chloe stared at her, they obviously thought she was losing it; their expressions said it all.

"…Uh…Kayla, wasn't it? Are you ok, do you want a coffee or something?" Chloe asked, hoping Kayla was her actual name. She stood behind Kayla by now and almost forcefully turned her around, Clark, they could see, was heading to the front of the store – taking a wide berth around the clock, that kryptonite was so strong he was amazed he had felt it affects from a mile away. The further he got from the clock the better he felt and within moments he was outside breathing in the fresh air.

"Come on, Clark, coffee." Chloe said, wondering what had happened to their other latte's. She had forgotten about them completely until right now. On her arm was Kayla who was still staring through the window of the shop, trying to spot the clock doing something suss, but it sat their innocently as ever.

"Ah, no thanks, Chloe. I should probably get home and do my chores, I kind of neglected them this morning." Clark said glancing back at the shop before turning quickly and heading back to his pick-up truck up the street. Chloe sighed, she still hadn't forgotten about the whole 'Kal-El' thing but she doubted Clark could be him. Clark was…Clark afterall.

"And then there were two," she said as she half-dragged Kayla up the street to the Talon again. Inside the shop the clocks insides began to glow again and symbols sketched themselves on the inside.

-------------------------------

Kyra lay in her hospital bed staring up at the white ceiling above her, she was bored out of her mind here but the doctors had insisted she stay overnight for observation, that being the reason why Kayla had gone back to the apartment to get some things for her. Kyra looked over at the door as her vision begin to blur and she grew drowsy, she could she felt herself detach from…herself as she floated away into sleep and was unwillingly committed to another strange dream, her hand reached out for the nurses button, but never quite got that far.

"You will gain control of your abilities soon my daughter, but you must first learn to accept them…" A woman's voice called to her in the darkness before she found herself standing in surreally real looking caves, she turned to around and found herself facing a large cave drawing. Lots of circles inside circles with symbols drawn through it and a circular looking hole in the middle. She ran her hand over it and almost had a heart attack when someone said her name right behind her.

"Kyra?" She swung around and found herself facing the same boy from her last dream, only donned in a flannel – where did he get his style sense? – shirt and jeans this time. "What are you doing here?" He asked suspiciously, glancing over her shoulder at the cave drawing.

She knew what she had to do as if someone else was telling her to do it; she held out her hand to the boy and looked him straight in the eyes. "I can show you what you need to know…trust me?" She said, not taking her eyes off his.

The boy looked down at her hand and slowly took it, within seconds she found herself standing in some kind of crystal palace, almost just like the one from her previous dream. But it was wilder, and a _lot_ colder. She shivered as she looked around and let go of the boy's hand, who stepped forward staring straight in front of them. Glancing up at him, Kyra followed his line if vision and found what he was looking. There was a man their, who was strangely enough donned in a red cape and looked somewhat like a superhero from the comic books. The man turned and the last thing Kyra saw before the vision dissolved was an 'S' inside a diamond shape on his chest.

They were left standing back where they were in the last dream, both of them donned as in the last dream. The boy was still staring at the spot where the superhero had been; he had a strange look on his face. Kyra however looked around them, realising quite a few different things about the place. This time there was a door and the window was open without her having to approach it. In the middle of the room stood a crib, half-finished.

"What is this?" The boy asked finally looking around as well, his eyes falling on the crib at long last.

"It's what you need to know." Kyra said simply, before her eyes widened that had not been what she meant to say. She took his hand in hers, again not what she wanted to do, and moved towards the crib leading him their. They stood over the half-finished crib and looked down at it. On the inside was a shiny blue, yellow and red baby blanket with a curly 'K' inscribed upon it. Also a locket was curled upon the bundle, just as the boy was reaching out to take it the dream dissolved again and they were back inside the wild looking crystal castle, Kyra looked around for the man who had been here last time but there was no sign of him.

It was here that she began to feel dizzy again and with a tiny 'oh' she fainted and woke up again looking up at the ceiling of the hospital. _What the hell is going on…_she wondered as her breathing returned to normal, she hadn't even realised been holding her breath during the dream.

She turned her head again and wondered where she had seen that 'S' sign before. She couldn't remember but for some reason it felt so familiar. The whole dream did, even the boy she had never even really met.

TBC…

_A/N: 0.o And so the plot thickens…just so as not to confuse anyone, that last bit with Kyra and Clark was, in fact, a dream…of the future, dun dun dun. Heh. Um…yes, they shall be meeting in the next chapter just in case you'd like to know. So, yes, please, please, **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**! It would be much appreciated. Oh my god, I just found out Guy Sebastian has a song called Kryptonite! Someone's a fan of Superman! –Sings along- Cause baaaaby you're my kryptooooooonite! Lol. Ta!_

_Classic Smallville_

**_Superman Returns…And He's Brought Cookies!_**


	4. Likeliness

Title: Time Traveller.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Smallville. I also own Peter Pan, Superman, and Batman. Pfft. Don't be jealous, I'm just luckier than you.

Spoilers: Not that I'm aware of…for this chapter.

Setting: Post "Rosetta", pre "Visitor" – added some of my own episodes. XD.

_A/N: Yay, another chappie! Wow, this story coming along so amazingly fast. Just a few things I forgot to add last time; no Kyra and Clark are **not** brother and sister, that would make my ideas for a little bit of Klark in the sequel to this story just…wrong! The voice was **not** Lara's but it did belong to Kyra's birth mother, whom, I regret to inform, will not be coming into the story again. Her father shall be though. Yayness._

**_cHoCoLaTe-cHiHuAhUa: _**Mm, I doubt Chloe will find out, seen as she's not supposed to know yet but she **is** going to suspect their's a little more to Clark than meets the eye, thus fuelling her strange obsession with our favourite farm-boy superhero. Lex will mostly likely come into the story in the next few chapters; he always seems to be around whenever Clark is. And your right, the clock isn't Kryptonian persay, its, well…like a vessel for Kyra's powers. I'll explain all in good time.

**_winthjo: _**Hehe, you will find out all in good time…all in good time.

-------------------------

**Chapter Four - Likeliness**

Clark Kent awoke to the sound of his mother calling him down for breakfast and the delicious scent of bacon and freshly roasted coffee beans. His brow creased, the smell was stronger than usual and he wondered for a second if he was going to get super smell now…great, what was next, super hearing? Really not wanting to open his eyes and face the world again today, and Lana, Clark closed them tighter and burrowed his head deeper into his pillow. Breathing in the smell of his own hair, he jumped slightly as his mother rapped on the door.

"Clark, you're going to be late for school!" Martha Kent called out to her son before heading back downstairs to the kitchen again. Clark sighed and rolled over, moving his head to see his clock. He was fully dressed and in the kitchen, bag over shoulder, before Martha had even began to pour him a drink of orange juice. Clark moved around her and opened the fridge, pulling out the milk bottle he turned around as his dad came in from his morning chores.

"Oh, so my son does live?" Jonathon quipped as Martha handed him a coffee cup and a peck on the cheek. Clark gave his dad a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, guess I just overslept. I had to stay up-late last night doing some last minute cramming for a geology test I have after lunch today." Clark quickly covered, as he popped open the milk bottle and tried to take a swig, Martha stopped Clark and handed him a cup.

"Not from the bottle, Clark."

"Hm…well you can do your chores when you get home Clark, for now you'd better get on that school- on second thoughts you should probably run." Jonathon said looking up at the clock.

"Ok, bye." Clark called over his shoulder; he was already halfway down the driveway and picking up speed fast.

--------------------------

Kyra pulled at her hair uncomfortably, gazing into the mirror at her rather boring ensemble. She wore a simple, slightly curve-hugging, baby blue and white polo shirt and a pair of jeans…not exactly her style but here she was, trying to conform. Blowing out a breath she pulled her hair up into ponytail, brushing stray strands of chestnut brown hair out of her eyes. She stared into her own bright blue eyes and could almost see that boy from her dream standing there and not just her own reflection.

"Kyra! What are you doing? It's your first day and you are _not_ going to be late!" Kayla called out to her, ever since Kyra had got out of the hospital yesterday afternoon Kayla had been trying to pretend like nothing had ever happened. Of course, Kyra had told her about the dreams, the voice, the symbols, everything, but Kayla remained adamant that it was just a dream, nothing more.

"Kay, relax. I'm going, I'm going." Kyra called out and rolled her eyes at her reflection before picking up her school bag and flicking her hair over her shoulder. She yanked open her bedroom door and breezed past her sister as always, acting like she was queen of the world.

"Well, hey there Sleeping Beauty, Prince Charming finally give you your wake-up kiss?" Kayla choked, her arms crossing over her chest as she took in her sister's appearance. _God, talk about where's Kyra and what have you done to her…_she thought cynically, knowing perfectly well this wasn't Kyra's…style.

"In a manner of speaking." Kyra said referring to another one of those strange dreams she had had last night. But in this one she had seen the boy use his powers, or so-to-speak, that's how she knew he was the one she was looking for. Not that she knew why, she just knew she had to show him 'what he was looking for'. Kayla was gazing at her sister confusedly and Kyra shook her head, "Don't worry about it, I've got to get to school. See you." She said as she pulled open the front door and disappeared through it.

--------------------------

Clark made his way through the packed school hallways, heading for the Torch when his best friend – not to mention the only friend that knew about his secret – Pete Ross turned up behind him. Pete punched Clark on the arm, to which Clark didn't respond anymore, because he knew he didn't need to.

"Hey Clark, where you been, man? Came by your place yesterday but your mom said she hadn't seen you all day." Pete said cheerfully, smiling broadly – as always.

"I was at the caves." Clark said lowly in a blank kind of voice.

"Ah, should've figured as much. I thought you said you could read those caves now?" Pete said looking across at Clark as they turned into the Torch's hall.

"I can but they're constantly changing and we're always finding new stuff down there."

"We're?"

"Yeah, Lex and doctor Walden found some stuff down there too. Stuff I'd never even seen before, it's like it just appears by itself every decision I make."

Pete was about to reply when three girls rounded the corner and the blonde one on the end waved to them. Chloe beamed as the three girls stopped in front of the boys.

"Clark, me and Pete have been looking for you ever since you bailed on me Saturday, where've you been?" Chloe asked her hand on her hip and a mock pout on her face.

"Out." Clark said vaguely, trying to think of ways to change the topic. He didn't even notice that Lana who stood on the other end of the trio was trying to stare him down; he still hadn't explained why he lied to her. Also the third girl, whom Chloe had taken pity on and offered to show around the school, was gazing at Clark also…in surprise.

Just when Kyra thought she was going crazy from having those dreams, the boy from them turns up out of the blue, flannel and all. She realised she was staring, and wouldn't be surprised if her jaw was lying on the ground, and broke away from him looking over at Chloe who was giving Clark a strange look.

"Ok, um, well…this is Kyra guys." Chloe said breaking the awkward silence that had fallen and looking over at Kyra, who was mortified to say the least that Chloe had brought everyone's attention back to her. Her eyes shifted back to Clark who was watching her, along with Pete and Lana, but the moment their eyes met both of them felt a surge of something like electricity run through them.

Clark frowned slightly, "Have we met?" He asked, sure he knew this girl from somewhere.

"Doubt it…the most I've done since I've got here is been in the hospital." Kyra tried to say calmly, she just managed to pull it off.

"Are you-." Pete started, only to be cut short by Kyra who dragged her eyes away from Clark to look across at Pete.

"The girl who got knocked out when a clock blew up in her face? One in the same."

"Pete, Pete Ross. And don't worry a lot of weirder stuff has happened since the meteor shower than a clock blowing up." Pete said cheerfully, sticking his hand out.

"Like? And it's Kyra." Kyra said not offering a last name as she took Pete's hand.

"Ah, you'd have to ask our very own obsessed meteor expert journalist, Chloe Sullivan." Clark piped up chucking Chloe his farm-boy smile, who repaid it with a feign pained look and then a bright smile. Was it just Kyra or was it obvious to everyone that Chloe had a _major_ crush on Mr. mystery boy.

"And you are…?" Kyra ventured, even though she already knew his _real_ name.

"Oh, sorry. Clark Kent." He said, sticking out his hand the same way Pete had.

"Nice to meet you…Clark." Kyra said as she took his hand and immediately plunged into another vision or whatever it was, this time it came and went in flashes and she was without wonder boy.

Kyra stood in what she figured must be Clark's, or was Kal-El's, nursery in the crystal room. She stood in front of a heavily pregnant woman and her husband, Lara and Jor-El, and they were both looking down at Lara's swelled stomach, both their hands hovering over their unborn son. That scene was quickly gone to be replaced with Lara putting the bundle of blankets inside the ship, with her son inside them. Then there was a little boy hugging the leg of a woman with denim jeans and a red shirt on as a man tried to pick him up. The little boy was slightly older and was running faster than a bullet through cornfields, a wide smile on his face. The boy was in his early teens and staring fondly after a young girl with dark coloured hair who looked suspiciously like Lana, whom Kyra had met earlier that morning. The boy was Clark Kent, at the age he was now and facing down a blinding light that came from a rock wall. Clark was now a man, hugging a woman to him warmly and smiling to himself. Then came the man again in the blue suit and red cape that flew above the city of Metropolis. A bald man came into the picture and appeared to be threatening the man in the blue suit with a hunk of green rock. Then happier times came again as Clark held a little boy in his arms, and finally was the man in the blue suit almost appearing to sit in space and watched as the world finally died before turning around and flying off.

Kyra gasped and Clark's face came swimming back into view, laced with concern. He let go of her hand and all of the others moved slightly forward.

"Are you ok?"

"Maybe we should take her back to the hospital?"

"Or just to the nurses station."

"Are you sure your alright?"

The only one who hadn't said anything was Clark, who gazed at the girl confusedly. He could have sworn, just for a second, that he had seen the Kryptonian symbol for time pass behind her eyes just before she spaced out and stood there staring almost straight through him. Maybe he was just going crazy, or not. He noticed that she was still gazing at him even now, a question in her eyes.

TBC…

_A/N: Well…yes…that chapter was practically pointless but I had to have them meeting somewhere did I not? But yes, just a little clarification, that last bit, the flashes of Clark's life was a premonition and she does realise now that he's Kal-El. And yes, Chloe does have a major crush on Clark, don't we all? I do! I thought it was obvious she liked Clark, even from day one, so Kyra does too. Anywho, don't forget to **LEAVE A REVIEW **everyone. It's an inspiration giver. And thanks to you guys who did read and review. XD._

_Classic Smallville_

_**Superman Returns…And He's Brought Cookies!** _


	5. Martha See's

Title: Time Traveller.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Smallville. All four of my very own DVD box sets! XD.

Spoilers: Yes! This is Kyra's first actual "travelling forward in time" experience. Yay!

Setting: You know the go – post "Rosetta", pre "Visitor".

_A/N: Yes, there **is** going to be a **slight** spoiler for Season 5 in this episode. If you have not seen season 5, nor know what happens in it – and love Jonathon Kent dearly – and wish to keep it that way, I would like to take this moment to kindly redirect you back to the Smallville main page and on your merry way. **However** if you know of all the trifles of season 5, or you just can't bear to walk away on my little masterpiece please…continue! But don't say I didn't warn you. Also, if you are going to continue reading, I would advise you have a box of Kleenex for what is to come next._

------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5 – Martha See's.**

Kyra sat practically glued to the seat of her bright yellow beetle, she was staring out of the windscreen up at the Kent household wondering what the heck she was going to say to him, to Clark.

_Oh, hi…remember me, the strange girl you met this morning at school? Yeah well, I just dropped by to tell you that the other day when I went comatose I had dream…and well, you were in it. And then, last night I had another dream about you and well…we were in a baby's nursery and I think it was yours. Oh, and by the way, I know you have super powers. I saw it in this kind of premonition I had today when I touched you…so yeah, spill. _Oh yeah, because that was oh-so smooth. And then she might just be going nuts and the dreams might mean nothing at all therefore exposing to this guy that she was plainly mental and at the most freaking him out to a point where he called the cops on her.

Kyra sighed and looked into the rear-view mirror, she was definitely in need of a _really_ good cup of coffee, a _tonne_ of foundation and some anti-dark-circles-under-your-eyes-from-not-getting-enough-sleep cream.

"Come-on, Kyra…get it together. Just ask him for crying out loud. What's the worst that could happen? Oh yeah, Clark Kent thinking _I'm_ a total freak…but…?" She said to herself in the rear-view mirror glaring at herself. Truth be told the worst that could happen was everyone finding out about her secret and then a bunch of freaky-as scientists would probably kidnap her and subject her to horrible tests everyday for the rest of her life. She put the key back in the ignition, hoping that with time this whole 'dreaming of some boy she didn't even know' thing would pass and she could move on with her life. They weren't even good dreams she could have fun with just really confusing ones that made no sense what so ever.

She froze as a sudden rapping came at her drivers' side window. She turned and almost fainted on the spot when she saw mystery boy standing beside her car and knocking on her window. She groaned inwardly, knowing that she _had_ to talk to him now. Making an instant decision she decided not to say anything about the dreams and her knowledge of his…certain specialities, she smiled weakly at him and opened the door swinging her legs out of the car but keeping her seated position for the moment. Clark had backed up a few steps and was now gazing at her awkwardly, most likely wondering what she was doing here. She decided to kick off the conversation and see where it headed.

"Hey, um, Clark…right?" She said, adding false brightness to voice and standing up to face him fully.

"Yeah. Are you…ah, lost?" Clark said, noting the map of Smallville and its surrounding areas on her passenger seat.

"No, actually I was looking for you…I, um, I needed to ask you something about today…at school. Did you by any chance…feel anything – or see anything – when we shook hands." Oh, damn! Where had _that_ come from? She groaned inwardly and also took a split second to note how lame that sounded anyway. She waited for his answer, oh well, no backing down now, by the look on his face he was clearly beginning to think she was crazy.

"Like what?" Clark asked after a momentary pause.

"Oh, I don't know…a zap of electricity, visions of any kind…?" She asked weakly, she was now going completely off track from what she wanted to say. It was like she couldn't control what she actually wanted to say from what her body wanted her to say…like in the dreams. She noted the look on Clark's face and knew she was on the fast track to a straightjacket and padded cell.

"Well, no visions that's for sure…" Clark said uncertainly, before asking the one question she didn't want to hear most, "Are you sure you're feeling alright, you've been through a lot lately?"

Kyra's hand lifted of its own accord and waved the comment off she stared at her own hand for a split-second before looking up at a very confused Clark. "Well, since I'm hardly in control of what I do or say anymore I should probably get this over-with before I start sounding even _more_ nuts. What does this mean?" She held up a piece of A4 size paper for him to see, she noticed his face pale slightly – a good sign she hoped – before she jingled it and shoved it into his hand.

"This is going to sound strange Clark but bear with me…that clock that forced me to comatose isn't…normal. It did something to me, something not normal. And ever since then I've been having dreams and this," she jabbed her finger at the piece of paper, "Seems a pretty important thing…I see it all the time…and hear comes the part to why I'm telling you." She took a deep breath before continuing, "You are too. An important piece to the puzzle of this I mean, and I thought that maybe you and the symbol are…connected somehow and if you are, tell me what it means."

Clark stared at Kyra for a second, it couldn't be, how could she know about Kryptonian language. He glanced down at the paper again and sure enough it was still there, plain as day, a figure eight drawn into a diamond shape. He knew what it mean't of course, to belong to the house of El.

"Or perhaps the one on the other side…" He heard Kyra say. He flipped the sheet and was confronted with a symbol he _didn't_ recognise. It resembled the first symbol only to the point of a diamond, but on the inside a 'S' replaced the traditional eight figure.

"No…" Clark lied, flipping the sheet over again. "I've never seen them before. Why…what…?" Clark barely managed to ask, he could never find ways to put his questions into words. "I thought you were comatose before we met."

"Oh, I was. But like I said, the clock, it gave me strange…abilities." Kyra said, hoping that if she shared this secret with him he'd come clean with her once and for all.

Clark however lifted his hard sharply and gave her a freaked-out look, "Like what?" He asked abruptly.

"Well, um, like…the ability to see the past…or at least that's what I presume it was. I'm not sure if I put the dots together right but from what I gathered your not who you seem are you, Clark?" Kyra said completely throwing caution to the wind now and hoping against hope she was right.

Clark opened his mouth, about to reject her accusation and feign ignorance when he was blissfully saved by the voice of his mother.

"Clark! Clark, where have you been? Your father-." Martha Kent called coming down the house steps and walking towards her son who turned around to reveal Kyra standing just behind him. Martha of course, changed tack mid-sentence, "Needs your help fixing the fence line up behind the barn." She finished up neatly; she'd certainly learnt how to be a pretty good liar in all those years since Clark had come into her life.

"Uh, yeah mom, sorry…I was just…finishing up giving Kyra here the round tour of Smallville, not much to see really, hey?" He said turning to look at Kyra and giving her a pleading look, it wasn't even until right now that Kyra realised Clark still had his school-bag on him, like he hadn't been home since school ended a good three hours ago.

"No, its nice…for a small town. But big cities with tonnes of neon lights and hundreds of bodies out on the streets is more my style." Kyra said easily, out of the three of them she obviously the lying queen, having gone through the rebellious teenager stage in the big city. She smiled warmly at Clark's mom and held out her hand, "I'm Kyra, by the way, Kyra Sanders." _(A/N: I just realised this is the first time I've actually given out her full name. That was not my intention I assure you.) _

Martha smiled warmly back at the girl, Kyra, and extended her hand to take Kyra's, "Martha Kent." She said simply before taking Kyra's hand completely and the two of them fell limply to the ground.

Kyra screamed, or at least tried to – sound was obviously a luxury stripped of you when you were falling down long squishy brightly coloured, yet somehow more silvery then anything, tunnels faster then you can say – or rather scream – 'what the hell!'. But her voice was returned to her as she fell out the other side of the long squishy tunnel and was dumped firmly upon a hard dirt ground. Her eyes were closed tightly now; they had been open for the first few seconds on her joy ride on the squishy tunnel express. Just long enough for her to register she was in the tunnel and falling at top speeds, at which time she closed her eyes and refused to open them even though she was now back on soil again and not being thrown around anymore.

"What was that?" Kyra forced her eyes open as a voice shrilled in her ear. Turning over on the ground she found herself looking over at a rather freaked-out looking Martha Kent. Her hair was tousled and tangled, her eyes wide and lipstick slightly smeared – wait a minute, housewives still wore lipstick…at home? – Kyra shook her head, knowing that she probably looked the same, if not worse off then Martha did.

"Um, your house?" Kyra said staring up at the Kent household. Ok, so they'd been sucked through a squishy tunnel like thing and spat out the other end just to end up…exactly where they had started? Realising her answer made no sense Kyra tried to find an explanation for what they had just gone through. But could find nothing except the lame excuse of; "Um…aliens?" She didn't even realise it was of her own doing.

Martha sighed, "Oh, thank god!" She murmured getting to her feet and hurrying towards her house. Kyra however was quite a bit slower, beginning to notice the things around her, or lack there of. Her car had mysteriously vanished, as had Clark and quite a lot of other things had changed not so much dramatically…just…they had changed. Such as the white picket fence, it was higher then before and an off white colour now. She knew it had changed because she had just spent ten minutes staring at it. The flowers were either wilting or dead; the sunflowers were not up to their former glory of just sixty seconds ago. Kyra sped up worried as to what was happening, she caught up to Martha at the door as she attempted to grab the door handle.

Both women gasped as Martha's hand slid straight through the knob as if either she was not corporeal or the door wasn't. Either way Martha had to get inside, she overcame her initial shock, wanting to find Clark and Jonathon and find out what had happened. Clark would know, Clark always knew. Kyra let out a slight scream as Martha gathered herself together and walked straight through the door.

Ok, that was obviously not normal and only made Kyra grow more suspicious of the fact that the tunnel had done more than suck them up, toss them around a bit and dump them exactly where they had started. She gathered herself together, somehow knowing deep down that she had stick close to Martha in this universe lest they be stuck here forever. Kyra placed a hand against the door and after taking a deep breath proceeded to step straight through it and into the Kent's entrance hall. She stopped quickly as she pulled up just behind Mrs. Kent, Kyra didn't know what she was waiting for but she took the moment to take a look around.

The room, and the rooms running off it, were completely covered in black drapes, wreaths, flowers, and pictures of a man who had aged so much in such a short amount of time. Kyra stepped forward, passing Mrs. Kent as she stared at a dresser table on the wall opposite to the staircase, it was draped in black cloth with endless photos of a man covering and a large wreath sat behind them. She reached out a hand, lightly brushing the picture of Clark Kent with his father. Kyra knew what this was, having suffered through her parents, it was a wake.

Kyra spun around as she heard something crumple to the ground; Martha was sitting on the ground, tears pouring down her face as she stared up at the pictures around her. She was so obviously heart-broken and yet unable to comprehend all this at the same time.

"No," She whispered to herself. "He's healthy, completely healthy, how could this happen? He can't be…not my…not…no…Jonathon!" She cried, getting back to her feet just as Kyra got to her. She raced into the living room, with Kyra following her closely. It was an act of desperation, the look on her face one of complete disbelief. Martha wanted to scream, but she couldn't, she wouldn't. Jonathon wasn't…dead; he had one of the healthiest hearts the doctors had ever seen for a man his age.

"Jonathon!" She screamed again, bursting into the kitchen and looking around her for her husband only to be confronted by more black drapes and pictures. "No, no…no!" Martha ran through the back door and straight for the barn, Kyra also pushed herself through the door but stopped as she watched Martha disappear into the barn.

She, Kyra, had seen this before, had lived through this before. But to just have it sprung on you like this…she felt the threatening tears finally spill out over her eyes and curve down her cheeks. She still didn't understand how they had gotten here or what had happened inside that tunnel but somehow she understood now that this was what was to become of Martha's future. And somehow, they were in it, seeing it, all because they had touched hands. It seemed the trigger for all of this. And made it all the more worse was the fact that they were witnessing the inevitable.

Kyra whipped around again as she heard the door creak open behind her, and found herself staring straight into the face of a sombre looking Clark Kent. He wasn't crying, or grieving at all but his face held a look of grim determination and his eyes were the only things that could not lie for him. The look of deep sadness in them would have been enough to break anyone's heart. Kyra looked down at the ground, wiping the tear streaks from her cheeks, only to look up at any empty space.

She looked around surprised, only to find Clark standing behind her, watching a series of cars, and finally a black funeral car approaching his home. Kyra knew instinctively who it must be; because the look in his eyes mirrored her own the day that a similar funeral car had rolled along the driveway towards her house. New tears rolled down her cheeks as she watched several of the cars park out of the funeral car, which both her eyes and Clark's followed closely. She wanted to touch his shoulder, give him a shoulder to lean on, but she knew he'd never take it, just like she'd never taken anyone's when her parents had been taken from her. Martha appeared by her side, and she looked at her in surprise, she was crying silently now, her eyes dead and blank, like she had just lost the only thing worth living for. Clark came to her other side placing an arm around his mother, as she turned her head into his chest and cried into it. He placed his other arm around, enveloping her into a full hug and kissed the top of her head.

Kyra was still close enough to hear him whisper; "It's alright mom, dad's in a good place now. And he's watching us…always and forever." Kyra broke into sobs at this and turned her head away from it all, closing her eyes tightly. She opened them again as she heard an hysterical sobbing and desperate cries of; "No! Please…not Jonathon…it's to early! To early!"

Martha, the Martha that had happily greeted her not an hour before was standing in front of the barn, watching a few men, including Lex Luthor, Pete Ross and Clark move a large coffin out of the back and set it on their shoulders. Not one of the people gathered to watch the coffin took any notice of her, that was when Kyra noticed that they were not only not solid but also invisible, like ghosts they watched the proceedings from another plain of existence.

Kyra sprinted down the steps, reaching Martha within a few seconds; the woman threw herself onto the girl she did not know, sobbing to her, muttering about how it was not possible, how Jonathon could not be gone, because he and Clark were all she had. Both of them were crying now, Martha hysterically, and Kyra at the resurrected memories of her parents, and at the fact that someone else had to go through what she had to.

Kyra felt herself being pulled to the ground as Martha crumpled again, still crying, but all the fight gone. She had resigned herself to the fact that Jonathon was the one in the casket, but wanted to believe it was all just some huge mistake. Kyra took a deep breath and let Martha cry to herself on her shoulder as they sat in the dirt.

And as they cried the casket was carried into the house and laid out for everyone to pay his or her last respects to Jonathon Kent.

TBC…

_A/N: -Dabs eyes with tissues- And so ends Jonathon Kent, first and foremost father to Clark Kent, the world's **only** farm-boy/alien super-hero. RIP. –Sobs into tissues- Anywho, yes, let me remind you that at this point reviews would uber fantastic and so much appreciated. If you are confused about this latest chapter don't be shy to drop a line, I am only too happy to try and explain. Again, thanks for reading; I still have quite a few numbers of chapters to come so bear with me. I have sequel very much along the way also. Yay! Hehe._

_Classic Smallville. _

_**Superman Returns…And He's Brought Cookies!** _


End file.
